


Perfect Glow

by Alphum



Series: One Word Week 2020 (FSG) [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Green Lantern - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, First "I love you", Jason has glowing eyes, Kyle is a white lantern, M/M, hecka smoochin, no beta we die like men, t for minor language and mucho smoocho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphum/pseuds/Alphum
Summary: It's a calm day in. Jason makes lasagna. Kyle takes a nap. Their kisses taste like smiles between them.Magic / Penny for One Word Week
Relationships: Kyle Rayner/Jason Todd
Series: One Word Week 2020 (FSG) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904440
Comments: 26
Kudos: 124
Collections: One Word Week (FSG Theme Week)





	Perfect Glow

**Author's Note:**

> Now with absolutely [ beautiful fanart ](https://gothamstodd.tumblr.com/post/637271303595884544/perfect-glow-alphum-multifandom-archive-of) from gothamstodd! If you're on tumblr, please give her a reblog and let her know what an amazing job she did! <3

Jason surveyed his apartment with a scowl of disapproval. Kyle had taken to crashing here when he was planetside so Jason’s days of cleanliness were in the past. Jason was a very clean person by nature, never really had enough belongings for a given space to become cluttered. When he did have enough belongings for clutter, he was already in the habit of keeping tidy, which was good, because mess was irritating to him.

Kyle was the opposite. It’s a good thing that his ring wasn’t powered by intelligence because the man was a mess that Jason was constantly cleaning up after. 

Jason grumbled under his breath as he wandered through the apartment picking up clothes. Jason’s missing sweater from behind the couch, Kyle’s gross socks from under the coffee table, Jason’s shirt from on top of the fridge, Kyle’s pants from under the kitchen table. Jason made a face at the table. It was covered in oil pastels, pigments smudged across the polished wood. One of Kyle’s million sketchbooks was laying open to a half finished sketch of Jason’s hands wrapped around a mug. It looked like Kyle had been trying to capture the white scars on his fingers in contrast with the bruises on his knuckles. 

Kyle’s fingerprints were smudged into the drawing where he’d foregone his blending sticks in favor of his fingertips. Seeing Kyle’s fingertips pressed so carefully around Jason’s hands felt strangely intimate and made something in his stomach flutter like a grade schooler with a crush. He couldn’t help but smile then. This was why he didn’t mind the mess, not really. He disliked clutter but it was worth it if it was for Kyle. 

He left the table alone; he didn’t want to mess up Kyle’s haphazard arrangement of colors. Kyle was adamant that he had a system, even if Jason-- for all his training in recognizing patterns to exploit-- couldn’t identify it. He made his way to the laundry room, snagging a few more shirts by the front door where they were stripped off post-workout and a pair of sweatpants from the hallway. He dumped the armfull of clothes on top of the dryer and began going through pockets. 

Miscellaneous receipts, miscellaneous bullet casings, miscellaneous pocket litter that was composed of a half a pack of gum, four scrawled notes on scraps of paper, three tubes of chapstick, a pokemon card, and a handful of change. The change came out of Kyle’s pants and Jason eyed it over. A mix of American coins and then some random space currency. One of the coins was smaller than his pinky nail, glowing a pale lavender with a shimmering face on one side and a pair of wings on the other. There was a heavy blue steel coin that was larger than a gold dollar coin with a hammer and anvil on the front and a spiraling paragraph of alien glyphs on the backside. There were a few less interesting ones, one in a dull jade green, several in a murky brown, a silver one with no real markings on it, and two in a dull jet black. Space currency was weird. He dumped it all in his pocket and kept going through the laundry. He started a load of laundry and gathered up Kyle’s assorted debris from around his apartment, dumping it all into a pile on his side of the bedroom so he didn’t have to see it all over the place. At least in a pile it was all self-contained and he didn’t have to look at it. 

He had a big bottle of homemade sauce left so he slapped together a quick lasagne that he threw in the oven. While it was baking and the laundry was tumbling in the dryer, Jason did a quick workout to pass the time. By the time he was finishing up, Kyle was tumbling through the door, which was interesting. He’d left that morning through the window in costume.

“Honey, I’m home!” Kyle called out. “Oh my god, it smells so good in here!” Scuffling from the other room, which meant he was kicking off his shoes.

“If you don’t put your fucking shoes on the shoe rack like a civilized human being, you can eat cereal for dinner.” He called without getting up from his yoga mat. 

Soft grumbling and a pause before Kyle rounded the corner. “Hey, you cleaned!” He grinned sunnily.

“Yeah, no thanks to you.” Jason groused, but there was no heat behind it.

“You’re such a good housewife.” Kyle cooed mockingly, with no barbs in it. 

“I mean if you want to eat granola for dinner, keep talking.” Jason raised an eyebrow teasingly.

“You’re so mean to me.” Kyle sighed dramatically as he walked forward. He widened his stance with each step until he was waddling over Jason’s mat and bent slightly. It put him at the perfect height for Jason to tip his head up and present his mouth for a sweet kiss. Kyle cupped his face gently with one hand, rubbing his thumb over the stubble on the line of Jason’s jaw.

Jason made a small contented noise, released on a sigh.

Kyle hummed against him and then broke the kiss with an exaggerated smacking noise. “What’s the plan for tonight?”

“Well, you have time for a nap before the Justice League meeting after dinner and I have a yacht to sink off the coast.”

“A _yacht_?” Kyle asked incredulously, dumping his messenger bag on the sofa.

“You heard me.” Jason eased his hips back, careful to alleviate the strain in them carefully. He lifted his hips and straightened his leg back until he was in downward facing dog before reversing the process on the other side. He eased carefully back into pigeon pose on the other side, left knee pointed forward now.

Kyle watched him appreciatively, unashamed. “Y’know, I really need to have you model some yoga poses for me sometime.”

Jason snorted. “The last time you tried that line you twisted your knee trying to mimic me.” He reminded him.

“I just wanted to feel how that pose felt!” Kyle protested, wandering out of the living room. They kept up their light bickering as Kyle changed clothes and Jason worked through the rest of his cooldown. 

“Hey Jay?” Kyle said from the hallway.

“Yeah doll?” He tucked his yoga mat back under the couch.

Kyle stood in the doorway to the living room. He was shirtless, power ring strung on a cord around his neck, a pair of Jason’s joggers slung low across his hips. “Come lay down with me?” Kyle asked. His requests for intimacy were always so open that it threw Jason for a loop every time. 

Jason couldn’t help his smile, reflexively pulling it into a smirk. “Sure.”

Kyle smiled back sunnily. “Nice.”

“I gotta get up and check the lasagne in an hour though.” Jason informed him, pulling his phone out and setting a reminder as Kyle grabbed his other hand and led him to the bedroom.

“Sure.” Kyle threw the linens back and climbed into bed.

Jason set his phone aside and followed him in. His workout hadn’t been too intense so he wasn’t too sweaty for a quick nap. His clothes allowed him easy movement so they wouldn’t inhibit his ability to doze either.

They arranged themselves around each other with practiced ease. Kyle automatically shoved a calf under Jason’s bad knee and Jason waited until Kyle’s arm was stretched out before he set his head and neck down, slotting it into the curve between them. The rest of their bodies fell similarly in line.

Kyle sighed contentedly. “You’re always so _warm_ , babe.” He said, already sounding sleepy.

Jason laughed softly.

Kyle grumbled and shoved his free hand against Jason’s sternum. It always ended up there one way or another. “No laughing. Pillows don’t laugh.”

Jason snorted and Kyle smacked him gently. “Sure.” Jason leaned forward a bit and indulged himself in the sudden urge to press their foreheads together and nuzzle against him.

Kyle grinned and rubbed their noses together. “Sap.”

“Ugh, your breath stinks.” Jason made a face.

It was Kyle’s turn to snort now and he laughed in Jason’s face.

“Ugh!” Jason tightened his grip on Kyle and hauled him up.

Kyle was so used to Jason’s manhandling that he just laughed more. When they finally settled down, they ended up with Jason’s head against Kyle’s shoulder, Kyle’s face in his hair and free hand cupping the back of his neck. Kyle was asleep in a handful of minutes. His deep breaths and warm body lulled Jason into a light doze.

When the alarm for lasagne went off, Jason rose promptly and Kyle didn’t even stir. That was a little unusual for him, usually he roused when Jason peeled himself away. He pressed the back of his hand against Kyle’s cheek and forehead in turn but his temperature was normal. Jason shrugged it off and tugged the blankets up over him.

He pulled the lasagne out of the oven and grinned in triumph. For a rush job, it looked pretty damn perfect. None of the edges were burnt and the top was perfectly toasted. He set it on the stove and left it to set. 

Kyle woke up alone in Jason’s bed, warm, content, and refreshingly well rested. He kicked at the covers and stretched out meticulously against the rumpled sheets. He wished he could stay here forever. Jason’s cologne, the natural smell of his body, and his laundry detergent intermingled to make the most wonderful relaxing scent Kyle could ever possibly imagine. He luxuriated in it until another smell overpowered it.

The smell of Jason’s lasagne. 

God. 

There wasn’t a lot Kyle wouldn’t do for Jason’s lasagne. His love for it could power a ring of its own, he was sure.

Kyle kicked and rolled his way out of bed and padded out to the kitchen. He twisted experimentally as he walked. He felt good. Like, really good. Jason was in the kitchen, looking at something on his phone. “Holy shit dude, I slept so good.” He announced as he entered. “Usually I feel kinda shitty when I nap during the day, but that was, like, magical. I feel great!” He grinned at Jason. “And oh my god that smells so good.” He inhaled deeply as he crossed the kitchen.

“Don’t touch it, it’s hot!” Jason batted his hand away.

Kyle laughed and snagged Jason’s hand before he could withdraw it. “You’re hot.” He retorted.

Jason snorted and shook his head. “You’re ridiculous.” Lucky for Jason, Kyle was fluent in Todd-ese. Ridiculous meant _funny._

“You’re ridiculously perfect.” Kyle said, pulling Jason into a warm, sleepy, contented hug.

Jason laughed. “You’re awful.” He said fondly. Awful meant _sweet._ Pressed this close together, his words rumbled pleasantly through Kyle’s chest

“You’re awfully--”

“Rayner!” Jason cut him off with a laugh and a squeeze

“What, am I only allowed a certain number of compliments per day for my hunky boyfriend?” Kyle teased, shuffling closer and draping his arms around Jason’s waist.

“Maybe I should instate that.” Jason said. “If you’re going to be a pest like this.”

“If only I could be a pest, then we could be together forever, coexisting.” Kyle declared. That was something like symbiotic, right? Totally romantic, right?

Jason laughed. “I think you’re mixing up pest and parasite, babe.”

Apparently not. Well then. “Possibly. I’m an artist, not an english major.” Kyle shrugged.

“You’re so stupid.” Jason shook his head and draped his arms gently around Kyle’s shoulders. Stupid meant _wonderful._

“Mmm…” Kyle’s smile widened into a smirk, spreading across his face before he could stop it.

Jason groaned. He was already resigned. Good. 

“Stupidly in love with you, maybe.” Kyle laughed.

Jason paused.

Kyle smiled.

Jason stared.

Kyle paused.

Jason swallowed.

Kyle’s eyes went wide as he realized what he’d just said. The ‘L’ word. And he hadn’t just said love, he’d said _in love._ He licked his lips as his thoughts whirled. Jason had a tendency to run when feelings were introduced, when feelings got too intense, or even when feelings were mentioned in passing. It was like he had too many thoughts to fit in his head at once and he had to leave so he could think them all through. He sighed. At least Jason was still here. 

So far.

“Sorry. I meant to be more romantic about it.” Kyle winced and closed his eyes. Jason was warm against him but he was as still as a statue. “I was going to get you, like, flowers and stuff. And, y’know, give you time to think about this. It. Everything. I, uh, I know you like to have your space while you think about stuff so… I can leave? If you want me to?” He opened his eyes to see Jason’s response.

Or lack thereof.

Jason was staring at him like he’d never seen him before. There was a small furrow between his brows and his lips were parted, mouth slightly open in thought. His eyes, brilliant, burnished teal that Kyle could look at for the rest of eternity without getting tired of it, were bright. As he watched, the color intensified, deepening and saturating until his irises couldn’t hold it all anymore.

Kyle was mesmerized as Jason’s eyes began to glow, the green in the teal beginning to outstrip the blue. The glow was a frontlight against his pale eyelashes and they cast slim shadows against his eyelids, making his eyes look bigger, more intense. The blue tones made his sclera look whiter and the white streak of hair across his forehead simultaneously contrasted and complimented. Kyle was pretty sure he was holding an actual god come to life in his arms.

Models were clumsy and lacking when juxtaposed with Jason Todd.

Greek statues were heavy-handed and awkward next to Jason Todd.

Adonis was woefully inadequate in comparison to Jason Todd in a way that would make Aphrodite’s lover green with envy, but no green could ever compare to the ethereal glow before him. 

And then Kyle’s brain shorted out entirely because the vision of heaven in his arms was kissing him. Kyle wasn’t a saint, there was no way he was going to pass up kissing someone who was, especially when that Saint was pulling Kyle tight against him, lips inciting a feeling in his chest not unlike horns and choirs of an angel on high.

He clutched desperately at Jason, digging his fingers into cloth and skin, muscle and warmth. He wanted to hold this perfect man as close to him as he possibly could before he dissolved away into a daydream. Jason groaned; the sound rumbled through his chest and against his lips and then Kyle was clutching him for an entirely different reason. His knees had given up entirely, gone off to join his brain, wherever that was.

Jason _flexed_ against him and for a moment, Kyle confused the weightless feeling with that of his soul departing his body. His heart was certainly beating fast enough to justify it, but no, he wasn’t dead. Jason had caught his weight and shifted it up to steady Kyle and hold him, preventing him from melting into a delirious puddle of giddy hormones at his feet. After another second, there was firm pressure against his front and back as Jason pressed him bodily against the wall. 

Kyle was pretty sure Jason was enveloping him. He always forgot that his boyfriend was bigger than him until times like this when Jason seemed to cover him and surround him so completely that there was no room to think about anything else but Jason, Jason, _Jason._

Jason.

Kissing. Yes. Touching. Good. Warm. Perfect, perfect, _perfect._

It took a while for higher thought to return to him. He was pressed up against the fridge and he was pretty sure that was the shopping list poking into his shoulder blade. Kyle’s legs were locked around Jason’s waist with Jason’s knee planted firmly under his bottom to support his weight. Jason was cupping his face, cradling his head like he was a treasure to be cherished and his heart swelled in his chest. Their lips never stopped moving between them, but it wasn’t a dirty kiss. It was tender and sweet, more about passion and connection than about physical need.

They pulled away in increments, slowing the kiss and easing up on their grips on each other bit by bit until their lips finally parted completely. Kyle’s mouth immediately felt bereft of Jason’s but the fact that Kyle’s bones felt like they were turning into jelly kept him from pursuing Jason’s mouth. He let his head thump back against the fridge as he panted and opened his eyes again.

If he’d thought Jason was beautiful before, that was nothing compared to this. His eyes were _blazing_ with light, reminding Kyle of Koriand’r. His cheeks were flushed with passion and his lips were red and damp.

They stared at each other for a moment, panting together and sharing the same air in their intimate moment.

Jason’s voice was hoarse when he spoke. “You really love me?” His voice cracked on the last word.

Then Jason’s eyes weren’t the only thing that were glowing. Kyle’s power ring, hanging around his neck, blazed to life with a dazzlingly bright pink light.

Jason stared at it in awe for a moment before looking back to Kyle, mouth hanging open.

“Um… Yeah?” Kyle could feel his blush. It was probably about as pink as the light of love that was shining on his goddamn chest. His literal heart may as well glow too if the metaphorical one on his ring was going to betray him like this. He hadn’t lost control of his emotions like this in years. It would be embarrassing but for the look of reverence cloaked in green that was looking back at him.

Jason’s mouth opened and closed but nothing came out. He swallowed before trying again. “Ky…” His voice was so soft. His face was so open. Kyle raised a hand and pressed it to his cheek. Jason leaned into the touch automatically, hardly seeming to notice. That simple movement made Kyle smile.

Jason smiled too. It was rare to get to see a real Jason smile, not a grin or a smirk or anything like that, but an honest, simple smile. It was so gentle and so perfect on Jason’s face. “I love you too.” 

Kyle’s heart almost stopped in his chest before it tripped over itself to pound against his ribs. Then Kyle couldn’t not be kissing him for another second and guided their lips together. Their smiling kisses were lit from above by bright green and from below by brilliant pink and it was _perfect_.

**Author's Note:**

> Now with absolutely [ beautiful fanart ](https://gothamstodd.tumblr.com/post/637271303595884544/perfect-glow-alphum-multifandom-archive-of) from gothamstodd! If you're on tumblr, please give her a reblog and let her know what an amazing job she did! <3 
> 
> I was going to have a whole thing where one of those weird space coins was magic and it was going to do some funny stuff but then Jason and Kyle just wanted to kiss and then it all got away from me but I'm not really sorry because my heart is full and my serotonin is received and the boys are LIVING  
> Speaking of JayKyle I'm so excited for JayKyle Week! (Check out jaykyleweek2020 on tumblr for details)  
> Leave me a comment and let me know what you liked! And hit me up with any typos too!  
> Back to homework for me now ig


End file.
